This invention relates to magnetic disk drive systems and more particularly to an actuator apparatus for supporting and positioning a magnetic head across the surface of a rotating magnetic disk.
Flexible magnetic disk drives are commonly used where random access memories are required or useful at very reasonable cost. Such applications are also often subject to less controlled environmental conditions than encountered by many other forms of data storage equipment that may even have prerequisite minimum standard conditions. In addition diskettes or flexible disk cartridges must be capable of interchange between drives to permit disks written on one drive to be read subsequently on another drive. Such drives should be of simple construction, not only to satisfy the economy requirement, but also to fulfill continuously more demanding requirements for more compact physical dimensions.
Existing drives found in the prior art commonly have complex mechanical assemblies for performing the track to track access of the head or transducer which include guiderods, pulleys, lead screws and mounting hardware.